looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Looney Tunes TV Tracker
"THE PLACE TO FIND WHEN AND WHAT LOONEY TUNES ARE ON THE TUBE!" A Small History Back in September 2013, I created a site on Weebly called Toon TV, which was the first site to give out times for just purely cartoons on TV. Within 2 weeks, I grew bored, as I do on most projects, and I stopped updating the site. Then, on November 9th, I went back to Toon TV. The work was still getting to me. So, then I thought, why not do a blog series every week detailing what Looney Tunes cartoons are on TV! And the rest, as they say, is history. Want to see past weeks? Check out our archives! Week of 12/6/15 - 12/12/15 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *12/6/15 - 12pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *12/6/15 - 12:30pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *12/7/15 - 8:30am - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *12/7/15 - 12pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *12/7/15 - 12:30pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *12/8/15 - 8:30am - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *12/8/15 - 12pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *12/8/15 - 12:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *12/9/15 - 8:30am - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *12/9/15 - 12pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *12/9/15 - 12:30pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *12/10/15 - 8:30am - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *12/10/15 - 12pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *12/10/15 - 12:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *12/11/15 - 8:30am - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *12/11/15 - 12pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *12/11/15 - 12:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *12/12/15 - 12pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *12/12/15 - 12:30pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny BABY LOONEY TUNES *12/7/15 - 10am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *12/7/15 - 10:30am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *12/8/15 - 10am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *12/8/15 - 10:30am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *12/9/15 - 10am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *12/9/15 - 10:30am - Stop and Smell Up The Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *12/10/15 - 10am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *12/10/15 - 10:30m - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *12/11/15 - 10am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *12/11/15 - 10:30am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon LOONEY TUNES *12/6/15 - 10:55am - Iceman Ducketh *12/6/15 - 2am - Dumb Patrol/Rabbit's Feat/Million Hare/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Rabbit Hood/Hare Lift/Iceman Ducketh *12/7/15 - 12pm and 2am - TBD *12/8/15 - 12pm and 2am - TBD *12/9/15 - 12pm and 2am - TBD *12/10/15 - 12pm and 2am - TBD *12/11/15 - 12pm and 2am - TBD *12/12/15 - 10:30am - TBD *12/12/15 - 2am - TBD THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *12/6/15 - 11am - Best Friends Redux *12/6/15 - 11:30am - Best Friends *12/6/15 - 4pm - Jailbird and Jailbunny *12/6/15 - 4:30pm - Members Only *12/6/15 - 5am - Fish and Visitors *12/6/15 - 5:30am - Monster Talent *12/7/15 - 5am - Reunion *12/7/15 - 5:30am - Devil Dog *12/8/15 - 5am - The Foghorn Leghorn Story *12/8/15 - 5:30am - Casa de Calma *12/9/15 - 5am - Eligible Bachelors *12/9/15 - 5:30am - Peel of Fortune *12/10/15 - 5am - Double Date *12/10/15 - 5:30am - Newspaper Thief *12/11/15 - 5am - To Bowl or Not to Bowl *12/11/15 - 5:30am - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *12/12/15 - 11am - That's My Baby *12/12/15 - 11:30am - Sunday Night Slice *12/12/15 - 4pm - DMV *12/12/15 - 4:30pm - Off Duty Cop *12/12/15 - 5am - Working Duck *12/12/15 - 5:30am - French Fries THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *12/7/15 - 9am - Brussels Sprouts; The Golden Bird of Shangri-Claw *12/7/15 - 9:30am - When Granny Ruled the Earth; Dutch Tweet *12/7/15 - 2pm - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That *12/7/15 - 2:30pm - Good Nephew, A/Mirage Sale *12/8/15 - 9am - Bayou on the Half Shell; Seeing Double *12/8/15 - 9:30am - When Harry Met Salleri; The Early Woim Gets the Boid *12/8/15 - 2pm - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *12/8/15 - 2:30pm - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *12/9/15 - 9am - This Is the Kitty; An Eye for an Aye-Aye *12/9/15 - 9:30am - The Blackboard Jumble; What's the Frequency Kitty? *12/9/15 - 2pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife at Last I Found You *12/9/15 - 2:30pm - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *12/10/15 - 9am - Dial V for Veterinarian; California's Crusty Bronze *12/10/15 - 9:30am - The Tail End; This Is the End *12/10/15 - 2pm - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *12/10/15 - 2:30pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *12/11/15 - 9am - A Chip Off the Old Castle *12/11/15 - 9:30am - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *12/11/15 - 2pm - Venice, Anyone?; The Fifty Karat Furball *12/11/15 - 2:30pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well; A Mynah Problem BABY LOONEY TUNES *12/6/15 - 8am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *12/6/15 - 8:30am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *12/7/15 - 8am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *12/7/15 - 8:30am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *12/8/15 - 8am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *12/8/15 - 8:30am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *12/9/15 - 8am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *12/9/15 - 8:30am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *12/10/15 - 8am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *12/10/15 - 8:30am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *12/11/15 - 8am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *12/11/15 - 8:30am - Stop and Smell Up The Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *12/12/15 - 8am - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing *12/12/15 - 8:30am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star WABBIT *12/7/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *12/8/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Painter Paint Hare/The Spy Who Bugged Me *12/9/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Snow Rabbit/Aromatherapest/For The Love of Acorns/The Game is a Foot *12/10/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *12/11/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian NOTES *Due to the Boomerang schedules not working during the posting of this schedule, Looney Tunes times on Boomerang could not be posted in advance. Category:Looney Tunes Wiki